Different Species? Hardly
by Madaaz
Summary: The Doctor  I've written the tenth doctor, rather that the eleventh, because he is my favourite, and much easier to write  and Amy Pond suddenly become unknown, unexpected visitors.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS jerked again, forcing Amy to topple over. "What's happening to her?" Amy cried out, referring to the TARDIS.  
>"Shh," The Doctor replied, not bothering to try and explain.<br>"But-" Amy started, but was quickly cut off.  
>"Hush, I'm concentrating, "was all he said, as he placed his shoe on the TARDIS console, as if that would help. There was one final crash, causing everyone to fall over yet again, and then there was silence.<p>

James looked out his window, thinking he heard something. His eyes scanned the fields around the house, but could not find the source of the noise. He glanced back down at his empty piece of parchment and quill, and as soon as he did, saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked back up, but, again, could find nothing. He scanned again, and as he did, he realized that something was stopping him from looking at one particular spot. Could it be dark magic? He thought. He stared intently at the spot that really didn't want to be seen, and slowly, a small, blue box came into view.

The Doctor exited the TARDIS, and walked quickly around it. He was running his hands through his hair, as if he was stressed, and muttering things like "Not here, not now." Amy couldn't understand why he was so worried, they had landed safely enough.  
>"Why are you so worried? We've landed safe enough. Everything looks fine to me."<br>The doctor turned quickly and gave her a curious look. "Safely? Fine? Amy, have you had a look around?" He said, almost amused. Amy turned, and realised that they had landed in a field, right outside a house. A house that had no bottom floor. A house that was hovering, mid-air. She gaped, and looked between the house and the doctor. "But- but.. It has no bottom floor!" she exclaimed.  
>"Does it really? I hadn't noticed." He responded, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He sonic'd everything around, reading signals. He was so intent on the statistics; he didn't notice the young man with the messy hair, marching straight towards them.<p>

James frowned as the strange man pointed something at a rosebush of his mother's. "Who are you, the flower inspector?" James said, cockily. The man spun on the spot, and the girl jumped slightly. He hadn't noticed her until now, which he found curious. Usually he could spot someone as good-looking as her a mile away. He winked, and turned his attention back to this strange man, wearing a suit and trench coat, on an 80 degree day.  
>"I," he replied, "Am the Doctor." He waited, as if this was meant to be some significant thing. As if James were meant to bow down to him, or something. James, instead, raised his eyebrows.<br>"Good for you?" He replied. "And why, may I ask, are you kneeling in my mothers flowerbed?"


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor frowned. "You mean to say you don't actually know who I am?" he asked sceptically. James shook his head. "Should I?" he asked.  
>"What year is it?" The Doctor asked.<br>"What.. What year? What do you mean what year? How can you not know what year it is?" James asked genuinely surprised.  
>The doctor waved a hand, as if waving him off. "I've been busy. Year?"<br>James glanced at the girl who had just re-emerged from the small blue box, as if looking for confirmation that he was not, in fact, going insane. She just looked at him expectantly.  
>"Uh. 2020.." He stammered over his words. The doctor frowned again, as If there was a problem. He stood up suddenly, and strode towards the house, pointing his sonic screwdriver at things as he went. Amy and James were left to hurry after him.<br>"I'm Amy, since no one bothered to introduce us," she said loudly, hoping the doctor was still in earshot. James flashed her a grin, and said "That's a fancy wand he has."  
>"Wand? What do you mean?" Amy asked curiously. It was James' turn to frown.<br>"It is a wand, isn't it? You are of magical descent, aren't you? Well, I suppose you have to be. I mean, muggles couldn't make a blue phone box appear out of nowhere." He said. By this time, they had caught up to the doctor. The Doctor turned towards the young man. "Appear out of nowhere? Don't be ridiculous. Everything comes from somewhere," And left it at that. James stared blankly as Amy continued walking un-phased. He shook his head and hurried up. "Is he always like this?" He asked Amy, hoping for some insight. She thought about it then said, "He's usually worse," and winked.  
>The doctor stopped suddenly, causing Amy and James to crash in to him. He bent down, watching a garden gnome, studying it. Then, suddenly, it jumped at him, latching its teeth onto the doctor nose. The doctor exclaimed, using several Gallifreyan words that could not be translated into English, from their severity. James flinched as the doctor cried out, and reached forward to pry it off him. Once it was off, James spun, quickly, throwing it at the last minute into the neighbour's yard, where it scurried off. James frowned. "It'll be back," He said, and turned to see the doctor's reaction. James expected surprise, maybe anger, but all he saw was a beaming face. The Doctor strode to the front door, and looked at James expectantly. When James, oblivious to the hint, failed to open the door, the doctor said, "Let's assume, shall we, that you have invited me inside your house. [pause] Oh, thank you very much. Yes, I will come in." He entered the house, strode through the hallway, and turned towards the entry to the living room. "Now let's pretend you've told me to make myself at home. [pause] Oh, at home? Really? Well, if you insist." He said, lounging out on the couch, and resting his feet on the coffee table. "What's that? You're offering tea? Oh, sure, no milk and six sugars, thanks!" Again, James, in awe of his abrupt-ness, failed to respond. The doctor just grinned broadly at him, picked up a <em>Home Improvement <em>magazine, and began flicking through. James blinked hard, turned, and proceeded to the kitchen, when he filled a coffee cup with tea. As he was making it, he thought he heard a door closing, but assumed he must have been hearing something coming from where Amy (god that girl was cute) and The Doctor (what was going on between them, anyway?) were sitting. He finished the tea, and exited the kitchen. He looked up from the tea he was carrying, and saw his mother, looking startled as to why there were strangers in her sitting room, but otherwise normal. As for his father, he has a look of complete and utter horror on his face. He stared at the doctor. "You! What are you doing here?" He practically shouted.  
>The doctor looked up calmly, and said, "You, my friend, owe me an explanation."<p>

A/N: OOOOOH, What's happening here? Why does Harry owe The Doctor and explanation? Stay tuned ;) Thanks to HestiaRue14 for Favouriting and Reviewing, and to sun131 for favouriting. You guys are fantastic !


	3. Chapter 3

Realized I haven't added a "disclaimer" to any chapters, yet. I know, I'm a terrible person.

DISCLAIMER:  
>I own nothing of this fanfiction, except the plot, and my imagination. Anything related to Doctor Who, andor Harry Potter in this story has not come from said imagination. Oh, how I wish it did..  
>Shout-out to simys, for encouraging me to write this next chapter. Also to Nataly Skypot, even though I had to google translate what her review said. Thank you to Immortalis Cruor Elf, as well. Special mentions to GreyhoundMcCarthy43 for helping me out when I was lost.<p>

"An explanation? About what?" Harry spat, looking increasingly nervous.  
>"Why did you take credit for killing that guy?" The doctor asked politely, wiping Harry's saliva from his face.<br>"I don't know what you mean." Harry responded, matching the doctor's action, but instead, wiping sweat from his brow.  
>"You know.. That guy. Pale face, no nose, looks absolutely spiffing in a black cloak." The doctor replied, tilting his head to the side.<br>"You mean Voldemort?" Ginny asked, whispering the last word. The doctor didn't noticed how James flinched.  
>"Yes! That guy! Thank-you! What was your name?" The doctor turned to Ginny, but before she had a chance to reply, Harry cut in.<p>

"I tried to tell them.." Harry whimpered.  
>"You tried to tell them? Oh, well then, if you tried to tell them! I'm sorry to intrude. My mistake" The Doctor said, sarcastically.<br>Harry sighed and sat down, motioning Ginny and James to sit down too.  
>Ginny took a seat beside her husband, and looked at him adoringly, waiting to see what he would say. James took a seat beside Amy, nudging her accidently-on-purpose.<p>

Amy, who had had plenty of experience with guys, knew these signals all too well. James was cute, but far too young for her. But then again, he was cute. She winked, and mentally cringed, as she knew he was just leading him on, and that they would only be here for a short period of time. James beamed.  
>There was an awkward silence, in which no one spoke. It was broken by the sound of something large and heavy, plummeting to earth, outside, causing a large smash.<p>

"That would be the glass table, again," Ginny sighed.  
>James peaked out the window, and saw a pile of rubble, that seemed, mostly, to be mechanic. "Space junk, I suppose," he said, as he turned back to face the others. However, there was no one there. He turned back to the window, as they all came storming out of the front door to see what it was. James hurried after.<p>

"Thanks for inviting me to come along, guys! Much appreciated," James remarked, taking the Doctor's tone of sarcasm.  
>"Pleasure," The doctor replied, smiling oh-so-innocently, until he reached the space junk.<br>"What," Harry began, "in the name of magic, is that?"  
>The doctor, with a horrified looked on his face replied, "If I could have nightmares, this would be what they would have in them. They could make the devil weep, and feel insignificant. They wiped out my race, as I wiped out theirs. I watched them kill children, without so much as a second glance.<br>Always, that one word; Exterminate." Everyone's heads turned towards a deafeningly loud crunch that emanated from the thing. Everyone stared at it in horror as the thing shifted, slowly moving, reforming. This strange metal creature shifted its hemi-spherical head towards the Doctor and said one thing. "Exterminate."


End file.
